Budou Arms
is an alternate grape-based armored Chinese Soldier form of Armored Riders. Accessed through the Budou Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Budou Ryuhou, while the helmet the Rider wears is the with the "}} visor. While it is the default form of Armored Rider Ryugen, it can also be used by other Riders. Users *Armored Rider Ryugen (Main user; Gaim Episodes 4-9, Sengoku Movie Battle, 10, 11, 15-17, 20-22, ToQger Vs. Gaim, Kamen Rider Taisen, 25-27, 29, Golden Fruits Cup!, 47, Movie War Full Throttle, Gaim Gaiden: Knuckle, Final Stage, Chou Super Hero Taisen) *Armored Rider Zangetsu (Kamen Rider Gaim Hyper Battle DVD: Fresh Orange Arms is Born!) *Armored Rider Proto Ryugen (Kamen Rider Zangetsu -Gaim Gaiden-) KRGa-Ryugengrape.png|Ryugen Budou Arms ZangetsuBudouArms.png|Zangetsu Budou Arms KR-Proto Ryugen.png|Proto Ryugen Budou Arms Arms Change *Kamen Rider Gaim **Jimber Ride Wear **Kachidoki Ride Wear **Kiwami Ride Wear **Ride Wear (Drive Arms ver.) *Kamen Rider Baron *Kamen Rider Ryugen Yomi *Kamen Rider Zangetsu **Ride Wear (Watermelon Arms ver.) *Kamen Rider Gridon *Kamen Rider Kurokage *Kamen Rider Bravo *Kamen Rider Knuckle *Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim *Kamen Rider Mars *Kamen Rider Kamuro *Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin *Kamen Rider Duke **Ride Wear (Dragon Energy Arms. ver) *Kamen Rider Sigurd *Kamen Rider Marika Gaim budoharms.png|Gaim Budou Arms GaimKiwamiBudou.jpg|Gaim Budou Arms Kiwami Ride Wear Baron Budoh.png|Baron Budou Arms Gridon Budou Arms.jpg|Gridon Budou Arms Kurobudou.png|Kurokage Budou Arms KnuckleBudoh.png|Knuckle Budou Arms ZangetsuShinBudou.png|Zangetsu Shin Budou Arms Duke Budou Arms.jpg|Duke Budou Arms Sigurd Budou Arms.jpg|Sigurd Budou Arms Marika Budou Arms.png|Marika Budou Arms BujinGaimBudou.png|Bujin Gaim Budou Arms Mars Budou Arms.jpg|Mars Budou Arms Kamuro Budou Arms.jpg|Kamuro Budou Arms Weapon *This form's Arms Weapon is the Budou Ryuhou. BuGu.png|Budou Ryuhou Lockseed KRGa-Budou Lockseed.png|Budou Lockseed (locked & closed) KRGa-Budou Lockseed open.png|Budou Lockseed (unlocked & opened) Finishing attacks : Ryugen jumps into the air while purple energy surrounds his right foot that releases grape-shaped energy as he strikes the target with a powerful kick. Ryugen Kyaku.jpg|Budou Squash: Ryugen Kyaku - Dragon Shot= * : Ryugen pulls the hammer once, making violet-hued energy shaped after grapes expel from the sides of the Ryuhou, with golden Asian lung energy coils circling the barrel. The energy balls then move to the muzzle of the gun, pooling into one big sphere. Once the charge is complete, seconds before the trigger is pulled, the ball takes the form of an Asian lung's head, and shots are fired at high speeds, with each shot taking the form of a flying Asian lung. Dragon Shot Squash Step 1.png|Budou Squash: Dragon Shot (Step 1: Asian lung energy & grape energy charging) Dragon Shot Squash Step 2.png|Budou Squash: Dragon Shot (Step 2: Aiming) Grape Dragon Shot.png|Budou Squash: Dragon Shot (Step 3: Firing) }} - Sparking= * : Ryugen shoots a more powerful version of the original Dragon Shot, though changed somewhat, as the attack transforms into a purple Asian lung, complete with roaring, and races over to the target with its body whipping everywhere as it flies. *Unnamed Armor Part attack: Ryugen's Budou Armor Part back into its normal fruit form, leaving from user's body and spinning around. In movie, Ryugen used it to seperate Megahex's tentacle to save himself. Budou Sparking Shooting Step 1.png|Budou Sparking: Dragon Shot (Step 1: Aiming) Budou Sparking (Dragon Shot).png|Budou Sparking: Dragon Shot (Step 2: Firing) Budou Sparking (Armor Part Ver).png|Budou Sparking (Fruit shield ver.) }} Notes *In Fresh Orange Arms is Born!, Zangetsu turned this form down because its weapon is a gun and stated that a katana is easier to use. **Coincidentally, he uses the Musou Saber in both Sword and Gun Modes. **Zangetsu would later use a different kind of shooting weapon upon becoming Zangetsu Shin. Appearances **Episode 33: Beat Riders' Great Gathering **Episode 34: The King's Power and the Queen's Resurrection **Episode 36: Brother's End! Zangetsu vs. Zangetsu Shin! **Episode 37: Baron's Soccer Showdown Summer Camp! **''Kamen Rider Gaim: Great Soccer Battle! Golden Fruits Cup!'' **Episode 38: The Return of the Professor **Episode 39: The Do-or-Die Tower Break-In Strategy! **Episode 40: Awakening the Over Lord **Episode 41: Clash! The Over Lord King **Episode 42: Mitsuzane! The Final Transformation! **Episode 44: Two People Aiming At the Future **Episode 46: Fate's Victor **Episode 47: Transform! And to the Future *''Kamen Rider Gaim Hyper Battle DVD: Fresh Orange Arms is Born!'' *''Kamen Rider Gaim: Final Stage'' * Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Drive & Gaim: Movie War Full Throttle **''Kamen Rider Gaim: Advance to the Last Stage'' **''Movie War Full Throttle'' *''Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden: Kamen Rider Knuckle'' * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Chou Super Hero Taisen http://is2.4chan.org/m/1485501774113.jpg }} Category:Rider Forms Category:Arsenal (Gaim) Category:Arms